thefearmythosfandomcom-20200216-history
Pavel Hall
Pavel Hall is a Web Series created by Salvatore Haran. It follows the story of a young man named Pavel, who has been witnessing strange occurances in his house and is determined to find out the causes. The channel was originally created by Pavel as a vlog for him and his friends to mess around and have fun. Now the series blends Pavel's findings and more traditional cinematography. So far he has encountered The Quiet, The Blind Man, The Slender Man, and The Convocation. The Bleeding Tree, The Wooden Girl, The Black Dog, and The Answer have been menconed also. There is also a government agency known as Breaking Apathy Science and Exploration (BASE) that has been monitoring Pavel for 7 years, they have possible ties to the fears. The Archive is on Pavel's side as well, sending him a gun to defend himself and giving him information. A member of The Archive by the name of Omega seems to have had a past relationship with Pavel, but it looks as though Pavel has had his memory wipped by BASE. Sigma, another Archive member, also seems to be supplying Pavel with information. It seems as though the reason BASE is after Pavel and why The Archive is protecting him is because of his unique ability that allows him to uncontrollably open doors to anywhere on Earth. In episode #29 it was established that he is something called a Forger. Each Forger has an ability that, if used correctly, can open a door to other universes where the Fears can re-connect with their counterparts and become whole again. The Great Game is basically the Fears terrorizing people they think are Forgers, in order to exploit their powers. Its wiki can be found here. Fragments PAST SEASONS Fragment I Derailment - 17 Episodes - November 2012 to March 2013 - Runtime: 2 Hours 7 Minutes CURRENT SEASON Fragment II Discovery - 17 Episodes (Currently on 15) April 2013 to CURRENT FUTURE SEASONS Fragment III Divergence '''- 19 Episodes - Expected Release in Fall of 2014 Alignments The following is a list of alignments of The Fears/Servants/Organizations in Pavel Hall (in other words, the protagonists and antagonists) Allied with Pavel and Co. *The Archive (Organization) *The Blind Man Against Pavel and Co. *The Answer *B.A.S.E. *The Bleeding Tree *The Convocation *The Hushed Monks *The Quiet *The Sine Corda *The Slender Man *The Wooden Girl Neutral towards Pavel and Co. *The Black Dog Cast and Crew '''Salvatore Haran - Writer, Creator, Director, Editor, Actor (Pavel Hall) Will Graves - Actor (Korban Austin) Josiah Miller - Writer, Actor (The Blind Man ) Steven Morris '- Actor (Sigma) '''Savannah Schepp '- Actress (Karin Chamberlain) 'Nathan Hess '- Actor (The Slender Man) 'Jared Lieske '- Actor (The Slender Man) '''Glenn Rodgers - Actor (Jack Omnis) Zachary Millington - Actor (Kristian Vines) Cameron Danielson - Actress (Dr. Jane Cycles) Gallery File:Back.jpg|The Blind Man in #7. It's gone too far File:New_Movie_(130).Movie_Snapshot.jpg|The Quiet in Pavel Hall #7 New Movie (50).Movie_Snapshot.jpg|The reoccurence of Doors in Pavel Hall New Movie (52).Movie_Snapshot.jpg|The Blind Man in Pavel Hall #18 New Movie (54).Movie_Snapshot.jpg|The Slender Man using The Godsway in Pavel Hall #15 New Movie (56).Movie_Snapshot.jpg|The Archive talking to Pavel in #13 New Movie (58).Movie_Snapshot.jpg|The Convocation in Pavel Hall #17 New Movie (60).Movie_Snapshot.jpg|Pavel in an unknown Domain in #17 New Movie (193).Movie_Snapshot.jpg|The Slenderman holding Pavel by the neck in the Path of Black Leaves. New Movie (195).Movie_Snapshot.jpg|The Blind Man in Pavel Hall #29 Pavel Hall Fragment II Discovery Poster.png|Fragment II Discovery Poster Pavel opens door.png Pavel-HallSalvatore-Haran.png Trivia * The Fear Vlog Entropy (created by the creators of The Undecided Five) is set in the same universe as Pavel Hall. * While Pavel Hall was originally shot in the typical footage/vlog format, it eventually stopped using this approach. Intro and outro credits have been included in every episode since their introduction in episode #26, and episode #29 was shot in a more cinematic style. * Pavel Hall was originally a short film entitled ''Last One Out Tighten The Noose ''in which the character of Pavel was only in it for 5 minutes before getting killed off. Category:Vlogs Category:Pavel Hall